


No One But You

by coffeeandghostwritting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, alec is blunt, alec is oblivious, guy hits on alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandghostwritting/pseuds/coffeeandghostwritting
Summary: A fellow Shadowhunter hits on Alec and Alec is oblivious!





	No One But You

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on tumblr and had to write it! It's a short one shot! Hope you like it:)

“He doesn’t see it does he?” Jace laughs, shaking his head. He's looking between Izzy and his oblivious brother across the room. He is talking with a fellow shadowhunter, named Sam, who’s young and ambitious, looking to impress the Head of the Institute and was flirting with him shamelessly.

 

“God, how can he not see it!” She whines, painfully.

 

Magnus, who is nearby, securing the wards clears his throat, “I’m almost finished.”

 

Izzy and Jace quickly avert their eyes, trying to not make it noticeable but it’s almost impossible.

 

Alec walks over to the map, bringing up a view of the city, “We found the location of the demon nest. We need you to assemble your team and head out, “ he says, all business, unaware, Sam is not even looking, only staring at Alec in hunger, like he wants to jump his bones right there in the Institute in front of everyone.

 

Sam puts his hands on Alec’s shoulder, “Of course, anything for you, Alec.” And his hand slowly slides down his arm before he turns to assemble his team.

 

Jace and Izzy exchange glances at each other, then back at Magnus who is looking at Alec’s arm where the shadowhunter just touched.

 

“What? What’s wrong?” Alec asks in confusion.

 

Jace and Izzy make their exit, laughing at they do so, realizing their poor brother is helpless in these matters, giving Magnus a parting glance as they do so.

 

Alec looks to his boyfriend in confusion, as if he can’t understand some sort of inside joke.

 

“Sweetheart, that shadowhunter was flirting with you…”

 

Alec raises his eyebrows in surprise, as his brain starts to work through the last few minutes and how he could have missed the signs before shrugging his shoulders and turning back to his computer. “Well, he must of been pretty bad at it then.”

 

Magnus looks at Alec for a moment wondering exactly what he means.

 

“How could I notice anyone else when I have you…?” he questions, not looking away from his computer screen, as if it’s the most obvious thing the world.

 

Magnus is amazed that he can still be blown away by Alec’s bluntness, how he says what he feels with so much fact and he doesn’t even realize how extraordinary he is, and it’s these kind of moments that remind Magnus just how lucky he is.


End file.
